A Princesa de Fogo
by Tia Renatinha
Summary: SHIKATEMA ONESHOT HENTAI. Dois corações que se amaram no passado e que seguiram rumos diferentes. Agora, um casamento está pra acontecer, e a futura Princesa do País do Vento procura nas memórias a lembrança de um amor que não voltará...


_**A Princesa De Fogo **_

_**Escrita por: TenTensan (Tia Renatinha, ou apenas, Renata Villas Boas)**_

**Sinopse:** **SHIKATEMA.** Dois corações que se amaram no passado e que seguiram rumos diferentes. Agora, um casamento está pra acontecer, e a futura Princesa do País do Vento procura nas memórias a lembrança de um amor que não voltará, enquanto um shinobi tenciona resolver seu maior problema: ela. **ONE SHOT, HENTAI.**

**Classificação:** +18 **(Por isso o M – de sexo. MESMO)**

**Personagens:** Kankuro, Nara Shikamaru, Shizune, Temari.

**Gêneros:** Drama, Hentai, Romance.

**Avisos:** Heterossexualidade, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers.

**Notas da História:**

Personagens e lugares de Kishimoto-senpai.

Safadeza toda minha, claro.

* * *

_**Capítulo Único: "Fujam!"**_

Suna estava em festa e a cidade toda tremia de excitação: casamento da nobreza. Shinobis vigiavam o Palácio Imperial, enquanto os moradores aglomeravam-se na sacada da pomposa construção. Gaara conversava amigavelmente com políticos e chefes de grandes clãs; o capitão Baki ordenava aos subordinados; o daimio do País do Vento sorria pro líder de Suna e pra líder de Konoha.

Faltavam dois irmãos.

_- Temari..._ - Kankurou abriu a porta do garboso quarto. - _Você está linda minha irmã!_ - tocou-lhe os ombros enquanto a kunoichi permanecia de costas.

_- Acha mesmo?_ - um tom pesaroso marcou a voz que antes sairia firme. - _Tem como ficar linda pra um destino tão desprezível, Kankurou?_

_- Ora! Não se lamente! Foi você quem aceitou o pedido e no mais..._

_- No mais, nossas economias seriam embargadas pelo senhor feudal, como no passado... Grande escolha_. - lamentou-se cerrando os punhos no tecido nobre.

_- Tristeza não combina contigo! Desista disso Temari! Você não precisa se casar!_ - o irmão virou-a encarando uma beleza quase indescritível, em olhos marejados e lábios vermelhos.

_- É tarde demais..._ - abaixou o semblante.

Ele nunca vira a Sabaku tão derrotada assim.

Temari não se entregava fácil diante das dificuldades das batalhas, mas as adversidades da vida, lhe minaram as energias. Ela tremia dentro daquele kimono em nuances douradas de carpas brancas. A maquilagem desfigurava com as lágrimas que começavam a cair:

_- Não chore..._ - tocou-lhe no rosto. -_ Faça tudo que quiser; esperneie, grite, corte-os ao meio com o Kiri Kiri Mai!... Mas não chore minha irmã._

_- Porque eu Kankurou?! Porque o maldito herdeiro de Kuni tinha que escolher logo a mim?!_ - não era comum aquela fragilidade da irmã, mesmo que ela fosse uma mulher, como qualquer outra.

_- Porque não há mais bela do que você..._ - a abraçou. - _Apenas me diga que não vai fazer isso, e eu dou um jeito de sumir contigo!_

Em contato, a menina-mulher soluçava nos ombros fortes do irmão, quando uma terceira presença irrompeu:

_- Kankurou-dono_. - entrou sem reservas no quarto. - _O Kazekage-sama solicita vossa presença._

Largou-se da irmã, deu-lhe um sorriso tenro e compôs-se:

_- Hai, vamos então._ - voltou os olhos pros âmbares dela. - _Me dê apenas um sinal... E tudo isso, será desfeito agora. Gaara também está ao seu lado!_

Ela nem ao menos sibilou:

_- O farei por Suna._

Ele abaixou a cabeça e saiu do quarto, deixando a kunoichi absorta nas lágrimas que tentava esconder, com mais uma camada de pó branco, digno de gueixas e noivas aristocráticas.

Kankurou seguiu Baki até os lugares de honra da cerimônia que logo daria início e, cruzou olhares com o desprezível noivo da irmã. O filho mais velho do daimio do País do Vento era um homem truculento, de feições carrancudas e corpo flácido. Sorriso escabroso numa tez amarelada. Típico glutão do Império. Era ridículo, pra não dizer mais. Sem talento algum pra política ou negócios, o tal Sakashita Yamaze IV era do tipo que perdia noites afinco com concubinas, álcool e entorpecentes. Sua fama precedia o apreço por mulheres bonitas. Ele precisava se casar até o próximo aniversário de 25 anos, e a noiva escolhida foi Temari, que teve a infelicidade de lhe fazer a guarda pessoal há meses atrás. Ela poderia negar o pedido, mas não o fez.

Suna passava por dificuldades financeiras e o daimio prometeu reerguer a Vila, se o Kazekage concedesse a mão da irmã pro filho mais velho. Temari não relutou. Estava cansada de lutar por algo que jamais teria, afinal, o grande amor também se casara.

Kankurou iria fazer a irmã desistir daquele trato perverso, e usou a última arma que tinha: influência. Cumprimentou os nobres e procurou, arduamente, nos convidados, olhos negros de um chunnin de Konoha. Ele seria a última esperança. Encontrou apenas a esposa.

_- Kombawa Shizune-san_. - sorriu ardilosamente. - _Onde está Shikamaru-san? Preciso lhe mostrar nossas melhoras na arquitetura do Palácio, mesclada às estratégias que ele gentilmente nos cedeu, naqueles tempos.  
_  
_- Ah... Kombawa Kankurou-san._ - reverenciou. - _Anou... Ele estava ao meu lado até agora. Disse que precisava fumar um cigarro, e não seria educado que o fizesse aqui._ - a kunoichi sorriu.

_- Claro, quando o encontrar, peça pra que me procure._

_- Hai... Ah, Kankurou-san?_ - ela interrompeu o caminho do Sabaku. - _Sabe se a cerimônia demora pra começar? -_ perguntou nervosa, apertando as mãos uma nas outras.

_- Espero que sim..._ - respondeu sem ponderar o efeito das palavras, e sumiu dos olhos aflitos da kunoichi.

Shizune não era uma completa idiota. Sabia muito bem que a "secura na garganta" do marido, como ele mesmo lhe falara, tinha um nome emblemático: Sabaku no Temari. Era a loira que lhe causava tanto mal e o fazia tremer o coração. Infelizmente, era ela... E não si mesma.

"Case logo mulher! Só assim poderei viver em paz com meu marido".

Temari não acreditava em promessas ínfimas. Não era do tipo de render-se apenas numa noite de amor. A Sabaku precisava de mais pra que alguém lhe provasse afeição, e o Nara, no passado, fora essa pessoa... Não o era mais, há muitos anos. Quebrou-lhe uma promessa. Destruiu-lhe sonhos de mulher.

_- Covarde..._ - Shikamaru condenava-se do alto da torre principal, sentado num pico estreito, fitando a brasa. - _Todos esses anos, enganando-se Shikamaru... Que tipo de homem você é?_ - conversava sozinho, quando uma figura de luz dourada quase lhe ofuscou os negros olhos. - _Te-Temari..._

Na sacada, a triste noiva deixava a brisa de Suna lhe tocar docemente o tecido de seda pomposa, que brincava com o vento gelado do deserto. Abraçada ao próprio colo, ela parecia entornar uma oração, com os cabelos ornados em flores num único coque. Como num impulso, ela mirou os olhos pintados pra cima de si, observando um vulto esconder-se no automático.

_- Shikam..._ – balbuciou esperançosa – _Bobagem... Devo estar vendo coisas._ - entrou pro quarto. Faltavam poucos minutos pra lenta caminhada até o algoz. Talvez, estivesse delirando com a dor de entregar o corpo, e quem sabe a alma, pra alguém que não fosse o covarde Nara Shikamaru. - _Por que você não me salva?... Por que você não me procurou?..._ - pensava estar sozinha.

_- Porque eu sou um idiota, problemática._ - o chunnin travara os pés na sacada em que a vira. O coração o fez mover-se. Deu o último trago e entrou sem permissão.

_- Shika... maru..._ - tremeu os castanhos mordendo os lábios. - _Vá embora!_ - apontou a saída com as unhas adornadas num vermelho cintilante.

_- Não dessa vez..._ - aproximou-se lentamente, onde cada passo no concreto que não rangia, falseava uma batida no coração dela.

_- Não se aproxime preguiçoso! Você não tem o direito de... -_ a circundou pela cintura, trazendo um calor incomum pro corpo da kunoichi, num cheiro de tabaco que a embriagava.

_- Nunca vi uma noiva tão triste... E tão linda..._ - forçou os dedos no kimono que ela vestia, a prendendo em pretos que sibilavam.

_- O que pensa que está fazendo?!_ - exaltou a voz. - _Não acha que está atrasado demais?!_ - o acusava. Há anos, a promessa de uma união ficara presa na memória dela e fantasiada na boca dele.

Shikamaru não cumprira com sua palavra.

_- Foi você quem pediu pra que eu a salvasse._ - forçou-a contra a parede do quarto correndo os olhos nas curvas da loira que o fazia perder a razão. - _Não vou demorar um segundo mais pra fazer isso..._

Então a mulher sentiu o corpo todo tremer, quando ele encostou o peito forte no seu, fazendo bater coração com coração, quase numa sinfonia perfeita. As mãos firmes que o empurrava pelos ombros, amoleceram, deixando que o chunnin de Konoha aliviasse a tensão das suas, que correram ávidas até o rosto da Sabaku.

Ela sempre ficava entregue aos carinhos dele.

_- Você é o único problema que eu não pude resolver em toda minha vida, Temari._ - forçava os dedos na maquilagem dela, limpando aquelas cores que falseavam a verdadeira beleza. - _Vim aqui pra tentar mudar isso... Mas eu não consigo e... Eu não quero..._

_- Então porque se casou com ela Shikamaru?! Porque você me abandonou?_ - tentava a todo custo não ceder à voz grossa que ecoava no hálito quente, próxima a boca.

_**Excitante.**_

_- Porque você estava prometida pra outro, que incrivelmente, é um dos Reis que eu devo proteger, e não prejudicar_. - roçou os lábios finos nos dela, provando o gosto daquele batom que confundia os sentidos.

_- Eu teria abandonado tudo isso Shikamaru! Por você! Por nós..._ - livrou-se da investida dele, deixando as lágrimas virem.

_- Shiii... Não chore mais hime..._ - segurou-a firme na nuca a fazendo morder os lábios rubros, que ele tomou de uma só vez.

Beijou-a, como há anos não fazia. Beijou-a com todo amor e irritação que tinha por aquela problemática, de nuances douradas e pele firme. Quente... Temari era quente. Até demais. Sem ponderar as atitudes, Shikamaru rasgava as camadas de tecido que marcariam a cerimônia prestes a iniciar, numa força incomum. E Temari gemia ante ao toque da língua daquele homem que ela tanto amava, a devorando pouco a pouco, fazendo-a tremer naqueles braços fortes e peito talhado em músculos de shinobi.

Shikamaru era viril e incendiava. Temari sentiu a pele arder, onde as mãos dele a apertavam quase nua, e acuada na parede. Não havia razão naquele contato tão fogoso. E ela desejou enlouquecer de uma vez por todas. Com as unhas escarlates, contornou a roupa que ele vestia o despindo no mesmo desejo de o ver nu. O shinobi lambia-lhe o pescoço, descendo pro colo descoberto.

Travou os dedos nos cabelos castanhos dele, o soltando das amarras, dando um ar mais impudico pro Nara. Mais homem, mais quente. Afundou-o nos seios, enquanto Shikamaru lhe circundava com língua os mamilos que enrijeciam, apertando-os com a mão toda. Temari então arrancou a roupa que vestia, fazendo-se nua, de frente pra ele, que ainda a chupava, prazerosamente. O chunnin roçava o membro rijo no meio daquelas pernas tão femininas, a fazendo gemer ainda mais, quase numa dor vil. Queria tomá-la pra si, ali, naquele instante. E iria fazê-lo.

Despiu-se olhando atentamente a feição ofegante de seu grande problema, com cheiro de orquídeas. Apenas a olhava, nu, frente a frente, esperando uma resposta que não viria. Ela o amava da mesma maneira e não precisava de palavras pra sabê-lo, rente a parede do quarto.

_**Seria sua.  
**_

Pele com pele e o ardor dos amantes acompanhava o pênis roçando no sexo dela, provocante, insinuando que iria aconchegar-se por completo naquela cavidade. Ainda a beijando, Shikamaru lançou os dedos na intimidade de Temari que gemeu ainda mais incontida de desejo, a sentindo molhada. Daria prazer pra mulher que amava. Guiou-a aos beijos e toques íntimos até a cama, fazendo-a afastar os joelhos, convidativa.

Então ele desceu com língua naquelas curvas arredondadas, presenteando a jounnin com mordidas e chupões que a deixariam marcada.

_- Será inesquecível... Hime..._ - mordeu-lhe no sexo, afundando o rosto no meio das pernas, roçando o nariz nos pêlos e a lambendo em movimentos rápidos, cravando os dedos e unhas na pele que avermelhava.

E a Sabaku gemeu. Alto, quase num grito. Havia esquecido como a língua do Nara era perfeita. E ele a violava, com dois dedos, penetrando, em movimentos ainda mais rápidos, apertando as mãos nas coxas, fazendo-a abrir ainda mais as pernas. Queria gritos mais altos... Shikamaru não se importava se os flagrassem. A porta estava destrancada. Queria fazê-la gozar na sua língua, gritar seu nome, devorar seu corpo, transar com ela a noite toda embaixo dos olhos do futuro marido de Temari.

_**Imprudente.**_

_- Vai Shika... Vai... Continua..._ - ela gemia, e ele continuava a chupá-la, erguendo-lhe as pernas pelos tornozelos. Queria todo aquele prazer, escorrendo na garganta.

_**E o teve.**_

Temari sentiu o frio gelar os mamilos, e o corpo todo formigar, tremendo, gemendo, gozando nos lábios de Shikamaru, que sorriu satisfeito, sentindo os espasmos de sua mulher na cavidade que ficava mais apertada... Viscosa.

_- Você é linda Temari... Até gozando pra mim, você é linda..._ - observava atentamente a boca entreaberta dela, ainda ofegante de prazer com o orgasmo.

Tocou o coração por cima da tez bronzeada daquela jounnin impetuosa, e viu-a sorrir segurando-o pelos pulsos, o fazendo deitar-se. Era a vez dela de lhe dar prazer.

_**E Temari sabia fazer, como ninguém.  
**_

Segurou o pênis de Shikamaru por entre os dedos quentes, e iniciou os movimentos, pra cima e pra baixo, vendo seu homem arquear o corpo nos lençóis ocre, gemendo de prazer. Estava duro e grande demais, e a jounnin sabia que ele logo iria gozar, então o abocanhou, sugando com língua e boca a extensão do membro, o fazendo sentar-se e segurar os cabelos dela com as mãos, forçando-a engolir tudo, em estocadas. Ela cerrava levemente os dentes na glande, e ele pedia:

_- Ah... Temari... Devagar... Assim eu..._

Ela não obedeceu, e sentindo o pênis do shinobi crescer na boca, levantou-se o fitando, maliciosa:

_- O que você... Ah... Te-Temari... Não faz isso..._ - a jounnin, em sorrisos, sentou no membro dele, encaixando-o até o fundo, tremendo os seios generosos e enrijecidos aos olhares perdidos do Nara, que só fazia gemer.

_- Faz amor comigo Shikamaru?_ - uma pergunta inocente demais pra quem já estava preenchida com um pênis rijo, dentro de si.

_**E os movimentos de quadris começaram.  
**_

O chunnin sabia que não agüentaria mais que poucos minutos a penetrando, então forçou uma situação enlouquecedora pra sua problemática. A segurava na cintura, impedindo que a kunoichi cavalgasse rápido no pênis, sorrindo na mesma malícia:

_- Vou fazê-la gozar antes de mim..._ - um desafio, e ela pouco ligava em perder. Arqueou a cabeça pra trás, tremendo os seios nos movimentos, que ele lambia, mordendo os mamilos rosados, sem dar espaços pra kunoichi recuar.

E ela começava a ficar ainda mais apertada. Torturante. Quanto mais Shikamaru se forçava pra dentro de Temari, mais perdia a sanidade, e ela lhe segurava pelos cabelos, subindo e descendo. O shinobi sabia que gozaria logo naquela posição, então a fez descer de si, e arrastou-a até a parede, onde tudo começara. A jounnin só fez sorrir.

_**Ele não queria perder.  
**_

Virou-a de costas, fazendo os seios de Temari comprimirem e empinar os quadris. Forçou a entrada penetrando-a na intimidade, agora por trás, a tocando no sexo molhado, masturbando-a enquanto a estocava cava cada vez mais forte, aumentando a velocidade. Shikamaru avançou no pescoço de sua kunoichi em gemidos e chupões, sussurrando:

_- Goza pra mim, meu amor... Vai... Só mais uma vez..._ - a jounnin enlouqueceu naquela posição tão submissa, refém dos desejos e carícia de seu homem.

Molhada e totalmente entregue, a Sabaku gemeu mais alto, no segundo orgasmo da noite, enquanto o Nara continuava a devorando, penetrando mais fundo, mais rápido, tremendo nela também:

_- Ahhh... Shikamaruuu... Não pára... Não pára agora..._ - ainda em espasmos, sentiu o sexo ser preenchido com líquido quente que se alojou, violento, dentro de si.

_- Temari..._ - gozou ainda a sentindo tremer e bambear as pernas.

Os dois suados, ofegantes e satisfeitos, entregaram-se ao cansaço daquele amor tão intenso, deitando no chão bruto, por cima das roupas rasgadas e manchadas com o suor e prazer. Uma traição imperdoável.

_**Dois destinos definidos.  
**_

_- Não podemos mudar a realidade dos fatos Temari... Logo alguém virá lhe..._

E uma batida na porta, foi o suficiente pra que o chunnin escondesse o corpo nu da mulher atrás de si, tencionando protegê-la de qualquer mau que pudesse irromper das atitudes dos dois.

_- Temari... Posso entrar?_ – era uma voz tensa. Estavam a salvo.

_- Kankurou..._ – ela balbuciou e ele entendeu como, sim.

Entrou, vendo de relance, um homem carregar a irmã presa nos braços, ao banheiro e trancando a porta.

_- Temari!_ – o Sabaku atiçou as marionetes retráteis em forma de lâmina, que saíam dos antebraços.

_- Calma Kankurou! Eu... Estou bem! É... É Shikamaru quem está comigo._ – e o moreno de Konoha fitou incrédulo sua menina.

_- Até que enfim! Vamos, não temos muito tempo... Armei uma comitiva, vou tirá-los daqui.  
_

Ela alcançou toalhas e um roupão de banho, vestiu seu amor e sorriu tenramente, como se quisesse o confortar de qualquer dúvida.

_- Espero que não tenha preguiça de correr daqui... Eu não tencionava desistir de me casar com o príncipe, mas você voltou Shikamaru... Você voltou pra mim._ – cobriu-se, e destrancou a porta do banheiro.

_- Tchhh... Não existe situação que não seja totalmente problemática quando estou com você..._ – a tocou nas maçãs do rosto, corada. –_... Quando estamos juntos.  
_

_- Vamos vocês dois... Capturamos ninjas da pedra que tencionavam atacar o daimio hoje à tarde._ – Kankurou esticou as roupas pro Nara, envergonhado.

_**Inconseqüente.  
**_

_- Kankurou-san... Não está pensando em...  
_

_- Não há tempo pra formular estratégias meu amigo. A minha já está montada desde o inicio dessa idéia ridícula de Temari._ – sorriu pra irmã a abraçando carinhosamente. – _A partir de agora, Nara Shikamaru e Sabaku no Temari estão, oficialmente, mortos. Vão!_ – apontou pra janela com três ninjas, incluso o sensei da menina.

_- Aniki! Arigatô..._ – deixou apenas lágrimas pro irmão, que sacrificaria a honra shinobi executando um kinjutsu pra modificar a aparência dos ninjas de Iwa, os moldando com feições do maior estrategista de Konoha e da futura hime do País do Vento.

Assassinato sem vítimas, sem sangue, sem dor... Forjado numa mentira que seria perdoada pelos deuses. Dois shinobis mortos que sorriam, fugindo pra longe de Suna, pra longe de Konoha, pra longe de Kaze no Kuni, deixando o que conheciam por "vida", pra trás. Viveriam, apenas, o amor. Com destino certo? Sem destino? Não importava. Ela abandonou tudo por ele, e ele abandou tudo por ela.

Afinal, um novo Rei iria florescer desse amor tão intenso e tão insano. Um Rei mais importante que acordos políticos, economia ou Vilas Shinobis. Um Rei que se chamaria Yuzo, fruto do amor de Shikamaru e Temari, na noite em que ela se casaria com outro homem.

Ali, naquele quarto, a Sabaku tornou-se a Princesa de Fogo. A princesa de Nara Shikamaru.

* * *

_**Whaaaa (nem acredito que consegui terminar) **__**  
O**__**brigada pra quem ler essa fic "asfada" hahahaha By Kori - Milla e Trunks - Especial pra vcs que AMAM esse shiper MARA D**__**  
**__**bjOssssssssssss**_

**_E pra todas as flores que sempre acompanham minhas fics!!_**


End file.
